Unbury Me
by Arianne23
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the woods one night, and doesn't return. Five years later Bella is studying for her masters degree at NYU, but what happens when an Unknown Professor comes and opens the holes left by the Cullens six years ago?
1. Back Again

Chapter 1

_Back Again_

"Can you believe we're back here Bella?" Mina asked as we walked into our first day of College.

We're getting our masters degree at NYU, Mina in psychology and myself in English Lit.

"Actually no. I wanted to take a break from all this crap before I came back to get my Masters Mina." I said in a bored tone.

"Come on! You were the one that begged me to not go backpacking through Europe. I wanted to go to Volterra in Italy to see the festival but you were all like No please don't go. I want to go with you, but I don't have the money. And I was like I'll give you the trip as a present. But you refused. So now be happy we're here. This was your choice Isa."

"I hate it when you call me Isa" I said nudging her. "Well I have to get to class, the first lecture on classical literature should be interesting. Plus I don't know whom the professor is." I said walking away from my best friend. She waved to me and winked and left for her class.

Mina is a pretty little thing. Well she's not little. She's 5'7, blonde haired with an ombre red pink and lilac. She's very fit and runs 3 hours every morning. The most intriguing part of her thought is her eyes. They're a purplish-blue color.

I got to my lecture hall and sat down in the middle seat of the front row, my favorite spot. There was no one in the classroom so I put on my iPod on shuffle mode when the song Unbury Me by Brandie Page came on. I started to sing along to it and got so caught up in the music I hadn't noticed someone was staring at me. I of course blushed and stopped the music. For some reason I felt safe and that odd feeling that I knew whom this person was. I couldn't put my finger on it but I remember that piney-wood-forest smell. It reminded me of Forks, of a large white house in the middle of nowhere. Who could it be? Bella don't be so stupid and look at the person. I told to myself.

I looked up and I saw non other than a Greek god. No it can't be. He can't be the professor.

I stood up from my seat and made my way to the door, but before I could open it a strong arm pushed it close. I felt the cold on my neck and the hairs on my arms stood up. I blushed crimson and my breathing became shallow.

"Isabella" he said in my ear and I simply turned around and looked at the god in his eyes. That pure gold color that always pulled me in was now black.

He stepped back to give me some room and I took the chance to open the door and make a run for it, but as I was half way out the door students came in and I had no other way of getting out. I decided to go back to my spot and sit down. I took out my laptop and waited for the class to begin. I saw girls drooling over him. And guys look at him with daggers full of jealousy.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I will be your lecturer on classical literature this semester." He said as he looked at me. I looked away and blushed. Dam it!

The class went on this manner. He said something and looked at me. When the class was done, after two hours everyone collected their things and ran.

"Isabella Sawn please come to my office when you're done" he said and all the girls that where left looked at me like I was an insect they needed to squish.

I waited until he left and then put my laptop away. It's funny how I automatically took notes without even paying attention in class. My mind was on Edward and that night he left me in the woods.

_"__Bella, we're leaving Forks." He said with no emotion on his face._

_"__Ok, I'll tell my dad I'm going back to my mom's and he'll eventually get it." I said looking at him with dread. Something was off about him and his coldness towards me._

_"__No Bella. I mean my family and myself. It will be as if I never existed." He said looking past me._

_"__Wait why? Am I not important for you? You told me you loved me. That we would be together." I yelled._

_"__Bella, you're not good enough for me. I'm a really good liar and you believed every word I said. I'm sorry I let this carry on for so long. I should have never brought you into my world. You're just a human and what can you do within a family of vampires?" he asked. "Promise me one thing. Don't do anything stupid." He said and ran off. _

_I ran after him and after what felt like forever I fell to the cold forest floor. I wrapped my arms around my chest and cried. I don't know how long I was there for until someone carried me out and put me to bed. Probably Charlie._

Reluctantly I finish packing my bag and went to his office, which ironically was right in the lecture hall. I stepped in front of the door and was about to knock when he simply said, "its open Isabella please come in." in a cool melodic voice. I opened the door and went inside. He was sitting down behind his desk with a book open on it.

I noticed that his office was filled with books. There were bookcases filled with them. The lighting was dimmed and all I could see of his face was the silhouette, which is strange for a professor's office, which is usually at the administrators building. And usually there's a lot of light and only some furniture.

He cleared his throat, which made me jump a little bringing me back to the situation we were in. Carlisle Cullen. My English professor, my once father figure, was now back after six years. My blood boiled and I blushed while he smirked.

I looked at him and he hadn't chanced a bit. He was still the same blonde, gold colored eyes, lean and muscular figure I remembered. But I had never seen him in such casual clothes, a black V-neck t-shirt that showed off his six-pack. Of course he had changed because in class he had a button down shirt with kaki pants. He still had the same pants on and shoes, but my question is why did he change his shirt. And why were they in NY? It's a very sunny place if you don't consider the smug and all the pollution. Of course in the winter it's almost always cloudy.

"Isabella…" he said trying to get my attention.

"What do you want Mr. Cullen?" I asked coldly.

"Please Sit."

I looked at the chair that was placed in front of his desk making our contact much closer than the one we had now, me leaning on the door and about ten feet away from him. With me sitting there it would be like a five feet distance and that was way too close for my liking.

"Isabella…" he said in a more serious tone.

"No! I will not sit. I'm quite comfortable standing thank you very much. Is this going to take long? I've got a class in like 15 minutes and I would like to get there before anyone else arrives." I said harshly

"Isabella, look at your schedule. Your class is right here and I'm your professor." He said smirking

"Fine can I just go for like five minutes and then come back?" I asked him.

"What for Isabella? Is someone waiting for you?" he asked casually.

"No, I just want to smoke and come back in." I said truthfully.

"You smoke?"

"Yes. Ever since you all left me all alone in the woods, I took it up."

"Do you know whom carried you out of the woods Isabella?

"Stop calling me Isabella! You know I hate the name. Call me Bella."

"Fine, Bella, do you know whom carried you out of the woods?"  
"My father probably" I said unknowingly.

I noticed Carlisle's eyes go black.

"No. It was I. I put you to bed and do you know how much it pained me to know that I was leaving such a beautiful creature behind?"

"Stop talking shit Cullen. I know your ways. You just lie and pretend and leave when things get complicated." I said and opened the door.

Just like before he was behind me closing the door so I couldn't open it. He was just inches behind me. I could feel his cold temperature radiating all around me.

"Don't make assumptions about all of us, just because of one idiot." He whispered in my ear and I trembled because of it. I know he noticed this because he went back to his book at lightning speed.

"Oh, and don't worry about the next class. I know you have a lot on your mind. I'll mark you as if you were here and I'll give you… no Alice will give you all the notes later." He said dismissing me.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. You lost that right years ago." I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked through campus I noticed Mina had come out of her class.

"Mina!" I yelled

She seemed startled and waved when she saw me. There was a girl next to her with a pixie dark brown haircut, about 4'10, thin and model like. Alice Cullen.

They walked over to me and I took out my camel crush. I took a cigarette out and light it. "You want one Mina?" I asked casually knowing she hated my smoking.

"What your cancer sticks? No thanks. Oh by the way this is…"

"Alice Cullen" I said drily

"Oh! So you know each other?" Mina asked surprised at my outburst.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again! I love what you did to your hair! The blue tips are amazing!" Alice beamed.

"What time does your next class start?" I asked Mina totally ignoring Alice.

"In four minutes! Gotta Run! See you at the apartment love!" Mina said to me and kissed my cheek.

"Please tell me you're not a lesbian now. Not that I'm against it, but I've always pictured you with a guy. Edward to be more precise…" Alice said

"Shut the fuck up please. If I am or if I'm not is none of your business. You stopped being my friend the day you all decide I wasn't worth the risk. That I was just a little play toy for you all to play with. So if you will please leave me the fuck alone." I half yelled at her and walked away.

I half walked half ran to my apartment which is five blocks away from the university. I took the stairs to the fourth floor rather than the elevator. Unlocking my door was kind of a hassle because I was so nervous of my confrontation with Alice. How can she act like she's still my best friend? She betrayed me. Broke my heart, all of them did, how can my world become so upside down by just seeing them again. My feelings for Edward haven't bloomed again. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did. But every single one of them is back I'm sure. What the hell am I going to do? I can't not go to Carlisle's class; I need it in order to get my masters. I need that class. Those classes. My god, why did I have to choose night classes? Why couldn't I have been smart and done what my gut told me to do? How could I have been so stupid? But then again how could I have known?

Something cold touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Put the pepper spray down Isabella. It's just me." Carlisle said smirking.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him

"I traced your scent. I just want to talk to you."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked him

"I dismissed them early so I could come talk to you. Can I please come in?"

Like the stupid girl I am I let him inside my small apartment. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, a small living room and a small balcony and that is pretty much it. The furniture is blue while the walls are white. My room is a sunny yellow color with everything antique. The bed, the vanity, even the desk. My comforter is blue and my pillows are green. I love nature so every thing I have decorated my room with is very earthy and bright.

I sat down on the loveseat followed by Carlisle.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"You Isabella" he said with affection in his tone.


	2. Unspoken

_Unspoken_

"Please leave Carlisle! I don't want to hear anything you have to say about me." I said getting up from the sofa.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I missed his lap by an inch.

"Please Isabella, listen to me. You're in grave danger. Victoria is around and she's looking for revenge. We know that her friend with the dreadlocks is also looking for you. We need to protect you from them, and the Volturi. They know of your existence Bella. And sooner or later they're gonna come back!" He said frustrated.

"Fuck the Volturi. I came to a city where there is sunlight for a reason. Victoria and Laurent kept following me after you left. I had to go to Jacob and the werewolves so they could protect me. Charlie died because of Victoria and my mom doesn't even want to see me in painting because she thinks I was the one to kill him. So please. Don't say you care about my protection!" I said getting up once more. "Please leave Cullen"

He placed an envelope on my coffee table and looked at me like he was about to cry. I wanted to reach up to him and hug him. But I couldn't and I wouldn't he was after all my professor and the man that condemned my father by leaving us unprotected.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isabella" he said and kissed my hair he inhaled deeply without needing it which was kind of weird, but then he left and I was all alone with my thoughts.

I made myself a cup of hibiscus tea from Starbucks and got my favorite book and sat down to read.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. It read Mina on the screen.

"Hello baby girl!" I said.

"Hey there gorgeous" She answered

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna sleep over at Alice's tonight and she was wondering if you wanted to come."

Mina, having a sleepover at Alice's, well that's something you don't see everyday. Why the hell are they pretending to be human. They're bloodsuckers and poor Mina doesn't know it. If she did she'd go head over heals. She loves Vampire everything, books, movies, pillows, you name it she's got it. I can't just let her go alone.

"Sure. But tell Alice not to do the whole Barbie Bella thing, please" I said and heard a squeal over the phone obviously Alice.

"Oh! Alice says her father will be there to pick you up soon, wait isn't he your Classical Literature Professor?"  
"Yes he is but we go back a long way. I used to date his son six years ago." I said solemnly.

"Oh! Ok… awkward… I hope that bastard isn't here then, sorry Alice but no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." She said

I hung up the phone and my doorbell rang. Shit he heard everything I said most probably. I opened the door and there was Carlisle dressed in his V-neck deep red t-shirt and black pants. He looks so sexy! Wait Bella what the fuck?!

He smirked and said "Glad to know you're not kicking me out. Are you ready to go?" he asked

"No. I need to pack an overnight bag." I said as I went into my room.

"You know Alice can lend you her clothes." He said smiling.

"You know Alice only has expensive clothes and they're all too much for me. I'd rather be in sweatpants than a nightgown. And I'd rather be in comfy loose clothes while all she has is tight and uncomfortable ones." I said

I packed my favorite sweatpants and hoodie. I also packed a black V-neck t-shirt and some yoga pants for tomorrow's classes. I'm all ready wearing my converse so I decided to go with those. I also packed a black lace set of panties and bra, which made me blush when I saw Carlisle looking at them.

"Should I take my shower stuff or does Alice have those?" I asked making Carlisle come out of the trance he was in.

"She has them. I hope you still love that strawberry and coconut shampoo and conditioner you used to use." He said

"Yes… of course Alice would have it. She knew I was going to say yes." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm ready let me lock up and let's go" I said as I put my bag over my shoulder.

Carlisle took it from me and put it on his shoulder and then took my keys and locked up in the blink of an eye.

"Really? Are you that eager to get me to your house?" I asked playfully.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bella, but I have to go to the hospital. So I won't be at the house tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Oh. Ok." I said somewhat disappointed.

Wait a minute. Why should I be disappointed that he is not going to be there? Why am I laughing and playing around with him? I should loathe him. I should hate him for leaving me. I should be hurt that after all this time he comes back as if nothing has happened.

We walked over to his car and of course it was a black Mercedes. I think that's the only brand of car he buys. He opened the door for me, put my bag in the trunk and ran to his side. As we were cruising down the highway he placed his hand on my knee. I looked at him with curiosity and he just smiled. It felt nice so I just let him do that. I looked out the window and saw their house it resembled the one in Forks perfectly. It was majestic and white and filled with windows so you could see the interior of it.

I got out of the car and Carlisle opened the trunk for me. "Good night Isabella. See you in class" he said as he rolled down the window. Alice was all ready on the porch bouncing up and down. She ran to me and in the blink of an eye she was taking my bag from me and leading me up to her room. In the living room I saw Rose and Emmett as well as Jasper. God. So they're all here.

"Don't worry Edward isn't here. He left us after we left you he is somewhere in Alaska with the Denali clan." She said.

"Woo! Bella! You're looking sexier" Emmett said as I looked down to my tight fitting yoga pants and tank top. I wasn't wearing a bra so probably that was why.

After they left I lost so much weight I was almost at 80lbs. Now I put on some weight but I'm at 105lbs not the usual 120lbs they met me at. I said a quick hello to everyone except for Rose whom came up to hug me. I looked at her curiously, because that was a first for her and she said, " I missed you Bella. We shouldn't have left you the way we did. And I'm very sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved your dad."

Of course Carlisle told them. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?


	3. Look Away Bella!

Chapter 3

_Look Away Bella!_

I woke up disoriented. Where the fuck am I? Why is the bed so soft? Why are they purple and pink covers and pillows all around me? Why is Mina cuddled up to me? Oh Shit! That's right we had a sleepover at the Cullen's. I don't remember much of last night seeing as we made it a dare between me and Mina on whom could drink more and not puke or whatever it was. We drank tequila. And tequila for me is like the only alcohol that gets me the drunkest faster. I had a splitting headache and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Hello Bella! Fun night last night Hu?" Asked Alice in her normal tone of voice which for me right now was way to loud.

"Shhhh Alice! Hangover!" I said/whispered.

"Oh! My bad sorry. I made you some breakfast and here's some Advil and a glass of water." She said handing over the drugs and water to me.

I drank the water and the Advil and ate the chocolate chip waffles, which are my favorite breakfast food. I went upstairs to the bathroom and accidentally collided with something cold and stone like. I fell to the floor while someone tried to stifle a laugh. I looked up and saw Carlisle with just a towel around his hips. He had just come out of the shower, and like the clutz I am I ran right onto his chest. Thank God I didn't try to hold on to anything because if not that towel would not be protecting his junk. Carlisle tried to help me up but I ignored his hand and got up by myself. I looked at Carlisle for the very first time as a man. Not as my boyfriend's father, not as my professor, but as a man. He noticed I was looking at him and said, "Like what you see Bella? Come to my room if you want something extra." He laughed and I blushed scarlet

"Sorry to ruin your little macho moment, but I have no desire to have anything extra with you. I'm all ready going out with someone else" I said to him.

"Oh really Bella? Then why do you blush when I speak? Why does your body tremble when I'm very near you? How is it that I don't smell another man on you? You're a little liar Bella. And liars need to be punished" He said as he pinned me to the wall. My ass was to his junk and I could feel his erection through the towel and my underwear. Fuck! I'm just in my t-shirt and black-laced panties. A small moan escaped my lips, which was barely audible, but I'm sure he heard it. He nibbled on my ear and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Alice was on the other side of the hallway walking casually towards me as if she never saw or heard anything. Stupid pixie!

"Here you go Bella!" She said smiling. She gave me two extra large purple fluffy towels and a loofa. "Take as long as you want, there's plenty hot water to go around" she said with a wink. "Oh and Mina just woke up and puked all over your bag and clothes for today so you're just gonna have to wear some of mine OK? Oh and the bag has got to go! I'm giving you one of my old bags which I never use!" she said and ran before I could protest.

I took off my clothes or at least what I had on and turned on the shower. The water got to a warm temperature I got in. What the fuck just happened with Carlisle? Did he seriously want me to have sex with him or was he just trying to be funny? Could it be that he no longer cares for Esme? He would never do that if she was in the house… was she here? I haven't seen her… all these questions kept building up in my mind and I just had to get out of the shower before they took over me.

Alice had some clothes set out for me to choose from and I opted for the deep red V-neck long sleeved t-shirt and some black jeggings with knee length boots.

"How are you feeling hun?" I asked Mina when I finally saw her. To tell you the truth she looked like a hot mess. But she still managed to pull of that sexy and I know it vibe without even trying.

"Wow Bella! You look amazing! Me? I think I'm just gonna have to go home and rest. I can't believe I actually puked in your stuff. I'm so sorry! I'll replace everything. At least for some reason your books and your laptop weren't in the bag." She said hugging me.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Alice said she'd give me one of her old bags and that my cloths will have to go to the trash. But that she can help me buy some new ones." I said lying a little bit

"Did I just hear shopping?" Alice came up behind me.

"No, I didn't say shopping I just said that you can help me buy some new clothes." I stated

"Of course Bella! It's the least I could do! After all that happened…"

I looked at Alice with a don't you dare look and she shut up. Mina packed up her stuff and left for the apartment. I stayed behind seeing as my classes didn't start for another three hours.

"Alice can we go somewhere private where no one else can hear us?" I asked her wanting to know what had happened to Esme.

"Well there's a sound proof room in the attic. Emmett and Rose use it to have sex usually but let me go and take a quick look before we go in an barge in on them." She said and left. In less than 5 seconds she was back.

"Well let's go Bella we have like 12 minutes before they come trying to have sex in the room" she stated

"Ok" I said simply and followed her up to the attic.

The attic was filled with antique things and lots of furniture and books but what impressed me more was one necklace that was there it was the same color of Carlisle's eyes and it reminded me a lot of him. It was a simple gold band with a citrine stone in the middle of it. The center of it looked like liquid gold on the inside of the stone.

"Over here Bella" called Alice taking me away from my observation of the stone.

We went into a room that was really dark and it seemed like they had some BDSM play toys and machines. Man they sure like it kinky.

"Alice, what happened to Esme?" I asked feeling confident for some reason.

She looked like she was about to cry when she answered me "She simply left."

"What? Wasn't Carlisle her soul mate?"

"Apparently not. She met this human and she fell immediately in love. She made Carlisle sign the divorce papers and two days later she left. Later we were told that the Volturi had killed her. She had apparently made an immortal child and that's not permitted in our world so she was killed. But those are rumors." She said sitting down on the black velvety sofa.

I sat down next to her trying to analyze everything she had told me. Esme in love with another man. A human. No wonder Carlisle was acting the way he was acting.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I was such a bitch at the beginning. I didn't have a clue!" I said truthfully.

"I know that's why I didn't take you so seriously! And that's why Rose hugged you last night. Oh! And btw you tried to make out with her while you were drunk!" She said laughing stupid little pixie.

"I did not! I remember everything about last night… well almost everything… but that certainly didn't happen" I said seriously

"No Bella that didn't happen, I was just teasing you. It would have been hell a funny if it had happened thought. I don't think Rose has ever kissed a girl," she said.

I got real close to Alice our lips almost touching "Have you?" I asked teasingly and she ran to the other side of the room. I almost fell laughing to the floor with the shocked/horrified expression on her face.


	4. Could It Be True?

Chapter 4

_Could It Be True? _

After that we went to a café near the university, I drank my coffee while reading my favorite book while Alice was having vision after vision, which I didn't mind. She kept asking me if I had ever kissed a girl before, after the prank I pulled on her in the BDSM room at her house. Why they even had that room is beyond me.

For some strange reason I kept picturing Carlisle half naked with the towel around his hips. He looked so good. I just wanted to lick his six pack and leave my nail marks on his marble skin, of course that would never happen seeing as I could easily break a finger by my trying to make him feel good. No Bella! Don't think about him that way. He's your ex's father. He left you when you needed them the most. He wasn't there for you in your time of pain. None of them were. But then again you weren't there in their time of pain when Esme left. You had no idea, so why do I feel guilty?

Time came when I needed to go to class and I told Alice and she just smiled like the cat from Alice in Wonderland "Ok Bella, just be careful." She said with a wink.

I went to class and was the first one to arrive. Carlisle looked at me and winked I blushed scarlet and took my seat.

"Have you been thinking about what I told you this morning?" He asked before a girl came into the room.

"Actually I have been thinking about you but not in that way. I have to talk to you about something. Could we please talk after class?" I said in barely a whisper, but I know he heard me because he nodded briefly.

The class went by agonizingly slow, with me answering every question Carlisle had to ask. Apparently no one had read the assignment. When the class ended I went up to him and said so everyone could hear " Mr. Cullen I have a few questions about next weeks assignment."

"Sure thing Miss Swan, lets go to my office and discuss them." He said trying not to smile.

I walked up to his office and sat down before he arrived. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little at the change in temperature.

"So responsive" said Carlisle

"Carlisle I have to talk to you. It has come to my attention that you are no longer married. That Esme divorced you, is that true?" I asked him cautiously.

He looked very confused and sad at the same time.

"Yes, that's true. Who told you this?" He asked

"A little birdie" I said nudging him. " Oh! And another thing what's up with the whole BDSM room in your house?" I asked intrigued.

"You like that?" he asked smirking

"Never tried it. Actually to tell you the truth yes I'm 23 but I'm yet to be intimate with a man." I said as I blushed. Why the hell was I telling him this stuff?

"So you're a virgin?" he asked surprised.

"Does that surprise you Doctor Cullen?" I asked seductively for some reason.

"It does. I would have thought Edward would have had claimed you." He said and I winced "Sorry" he said apologetically.

I got up and went over to where he was I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. At first he didn't respond but as I was about to pull away he wrapped his arms around me and began to dry sob. Apparently he had been hiding and pushing down his true emotions about the whole Esme thing. "a sirena sangue" he said in Italian. Barely a whisper but I heard him. The blood mermaid he said. Little did he know I did a minor in Italian. I'd ask him about that some other day but today was just us catching up on our pain for the past six years or so. I cried for my father while he sobbed for Esme. He had lost his mate and I had lost my parents. Both of them. My mother thought that I had been having sex and my dad caught me and that's why he had a heart attack. But I know better. It was victoria and her little workers that sucked him dry they left me a message written in blood and I can guess it was his.

Five minutes later we parted and I moaned a little at the lack of contact. He of course smirked at my little sound. We came out of the office and I took my seat while he commenced his second class with me.

The girls in the room looked like they were about to kill me while the guys looked intrigued by me as if I had had sex with Mr. Cullen. Which is one of my fantasies as of now but I'd never act upon it. Carlisle looked at me and smiled. I was thankful for the package he had left at my house that night because if not I would have been completely lost in this class which was based on classical Fiction such as Anne rice and Interview with a Vampire and Dracula and shit like that it seemed as if his whole curriculum was based on vampires. The class went by pretty quickly and when it was done I picked up my stuff to leave but Carlisle called me back into his office. I was curious to know what he wanted this time seeing as we had left his office just two hours ago.

"Isabella" he said and chills went down my spine.

"Yes?" I asked looking into his eyes, which were jet black.

"Could you please pay attention in class instead of doodling in your notebook?" he said

I hadn't noticed I was drawing faces on my notebook the entire class. Some of which I didn't even know whom they were but the others were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Renee, Charlie, Victoria. Of course they weren't professionally done they where just doodles on my notebook but he of course watched my every move.

"Is that all Professor Cullen? Me doodling in my notebook has nothing to do with you. I was paying attention and I know everything you said." I stated. It's true I can never forget what he says. Not even if I wanted to.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

He then pinned me to the door and said in my ear "If you ever want to sketch me, please do it with my consent. Not to your liking."

I could hardly breath with our proximity.

"I've drawn you before. This isn't the first time" I managed to whisper.

He then ran to the other side of the room creating space between us and like in the morning I moaned at the lack of contact. It was a barely audible one but he heard it.

"That is all Isabella, you can go now." He said dismissing me.

I walked out of his office a bit confused and disoriented, his scent lingerned on my nose and went to the smoking area to light a cig. I had to smoke everything around me seemed to be crumbling down by them just being here. I needed an escape something to help me relax. I could call up Liker and ask him for some weed but he'd want to have sex in return and like I said. I'm a virgin. I can't do that. And I don't have the money to be paying for it. So that is out of the question.

"Bella!" Mina yelled when she saw me. I took a drag of my cig and blew the smoke in her face knowing how much she hates that. "Bitch" she said laughing.

"You look a lot better than this morning." I said to her

"Yea Alice gave me this herbal home remedy thingy and it helped soo much! Now I know what to do when I drink too much."

"Are you hungry? I could make us dinner," I offered as I stepped on my cig, putting it out.

"Yes please! Could you make that white-sauced chicken pasta thing you do? It's my favorite! Oh! And I can ask Alice to come over with her boyfriend."

"Sure thing" I said as I linked my arm with hers and we walked to our apartment.

Alice was there in less than ten minutes after Mina called her but Jasper was a no show. Of course he wouldn't be in a small apartment with two humans. The temptation would be too much.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Mina asked Alice as I was serving the food.

"Oh! I'm on a special diet and I all ready ate my food for the day" She replied.

"Diet?! Your just skin and bones like Bella here. I'm the one that's fat! I need to loose weight but with Bella's cooking…. I don't know how she doesn't gain any weight." She said pointing the fork at me.

"Let Alice be Mina, if she wants to continue to loose weight, let her. That diet she's on it's because she has to. She's allergic to almost all foods!" I said trying to come up with a better excuse to her not eating.

"Ok, whatever. Does anyone want a glass of wine?" Mina asked getting up from the table.

"Sure" Alice and Me said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Since when do you drink?" I asked Alice in a hushed tone.

"It helps with the body temperature. The alcohol I mean. It doesn't get me drunk but it warms me up. I could get drunk off of 20 bottles of wine though… it takes a lot!" She said quickly I almost didn't get any of it but for some reason I did.

"Well then what do you want red or white?" Mina asked holding up two bottles.

"Red" Alice and I said at the same time again.

"So it's just me with the white I guess. Now I see why you two were best friends. You're a lot alike. Except for the whole fashion shopping thin. Bella is a total loser when it comes to that. Alice you're like a diva!" She said laughing.

Mina sat down and poured us some wine. When we were done with our meal Mina went straight to bed seeing as she had drank the whole wine bottle by herself. I wasn't tired at all so Alice invited me over to her house for some girl time. I left my car at the apartment and Alice carried me on her shoulder as If I weighed nothing and off we went running into the darkness.


	5. Don't

Chapter 5

_Don't_

We arrived at her house in no time and I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes wasn't on the driveway, which made me pout a little.

"Expecting something?" Alice asked intrigued.

"Yes. I was hoping your father would be here. I had some questions about the assignment." I lied

"He'll be here in like two minutes Bella. He went to hunt outside of NY but he'll be back soon. Don't worry," She said with a wink at the end. Stupid pixie. Of course she knew what I wanted to do with Carlisle.

We talked and drank some wine and then I was getting sleepy so I decided to use the spare bedroom, the last door to the left. Carlisle's bedroom was right in front of the one I was going to use. Since I didn't bring an overnight bag Alice lent me some clothes she never wore. It was a bright pink lace thong and bra for tomorrow and a large t-shirt like nightgown. I left on my black lace panties but took off my bra. I went to bed and as I was about to fall asleep I felt the bed dip a little and smelled that oaky-musk smell. Carlisle. I cuddled up to him and felt cold arms wrap around me. I felt him kiss my hair and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. When I woke up the next morning the bed was empty. Maybe it was a dream of mine? I saw a note on the pillow next to me.

_My dear Isabella, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to go take care of some things but come to my study once you're done with your human needs._

It said. Of course it wasn't a dream. How could this have happened? After a quick human moment of showering and putting on the trashy lingerie I decided to go with a black sundress that had a lace cleavage which a little bit of the bra could be seen. I went to his study and was about to open the door when Alice came out looking at me like I was something she wanted to kill.

"Is something wrong Alice?" I asked her.

"No" she said coldly. "If I knew you were gonna sleep with Carlisle I would have never had invited you over. He's my father! How could you Bella?" She spat.

"Wait a second. I was asleep. I didn't even know he came into the room. I'm a virgin for Christ's sake! How could I sleep with him?" I lied about the not knowing he came into the room part.

"I'm sorry Bella. I thought you were totally awake. And the thing is you were moaning in your sleep and calling out Carlisle's name… so I assumed"

"Well you assumed wrong Alice now please. Get out of my way. I need to talk to your father." I said glaring at her.

"Wow if looks could kill" said Emmett from the staircase.

"Oh shut up fluffy," I said laughing.

Alice got out of my way looking at me apologetically and I didn't say what I actually wanted to tell her which was to mind her own fucking business.

I opened the door to the study and there was Carlisle with his white shirt undone and looking out the window where the sun hit his skin he sparkled. I was checking him out when he turned around and saw me. His eyes turned jet black and he came over to me.

"Isabella. Do you have any idea of what you were dreaming about last night?" he asked in my ear.

"No, but apparently I was moaning and calling out for you." I said.

"It's true." He said kissing my neck. "I wish I could have been able to see your dream." He said and he placed soft kisses on my jaw.

"Carlisle don't," I said to him.

He looked taken aback but then smirked and took hold of my waist pressing me to him. I could feel his erection through his pants. I looked at him straight in the eye and hoped that he would kiss me. I licked my lips and he leaned in.

"No." I said.

This time he didn't stop. He pressed me against him harder and crashed his lips onto mine. I responded quickly by tangling my hands in his hair. He placed both his hands on my ass and held me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso. His erection was right at my entrance and I loved the friction my underwear created. He pinned me against the door, and kissed me like I was going to disappear. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and when his tongue collided with mine a small moan escaped my mouth but was silenced by his.

"Stop Carlisle." I said in a whisper.

Reluctantly he placed me down on the ground and groaned at the loss of contact. He looked at me with a mischievous smile, and stroked my cheek "la mia piccola principessa" he said in Italian.

"Why are you calling me your little princess?" I asked and then he kissed my lips and left the room.


End file.
